1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock apparatus, particularly to an operation force transmitting member of the door lock apparatus.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, an operation force transmitting member 101 of a conventional door lock apparatus has a guide tube 102 and an inner cable 103 passed through this guide tube 102. The lower end portion of the inner cable 103 is connected to an operation lever of the door lock apparatus (not shown) placed inside a door. Similarly, the upper end portion thereof is connected to a moving part 104a of an operating device 104 placed at the side of an outer panel of the door. When the operating device 104 is operated in the direction of an arrow, the inner cable 103 is drawn upwardly thereby operating the operation lever of the door lock apparatus.
However, in the operation force transmitting member 101, because the upper end portion of the guide tube 102 fixed to the side of the operating device 104 is exposed, rainwater A enters the door through the operating device and then goes along the inner cable 103 and finally flows into the guide tube 102 from an insertion hole 102a thereof. Thus, there is a fear that rainwater enters the door lock apparatus and causes malfunctions of the door lock apparatus and the operation force transmitting member 101.